


Since Year 5

by HeroesBreath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood, Cheating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Frotting, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Before Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sneaking Around, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesBreath/pseuds/HeroesBreath





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has been edited!

**Year 5**

**15 Years Old**

 

Harry waved goodbye to Ron and Hermoine as they left the Room of Requirement, leaving the brunet behind to finish tidying up the place. Or so he told them. He just needed a lie for them to to go back on without him. Instead of putting back books and dummies to their rightful position in the room, he sat on top of a velvet cushioned chair, near the fireplace that suddenly appeared due to Harry's want for it. It burned bright, warmth covering Harry like a blanket as he let out a sigh. The room was silent, save for the crackling of burnt wood and the sound of distant footsteps out in the halls.

 He really needed time by himself. He barely got any, what with the constant nightmares and headaches that made Ron and Hermoine worry over him and the consistent remarks and insults tossed his way by the students (mostly Slytherins) of Hogwarts AND the Daily Prophet. Harry was a laughing stock to them, and a fall back topic when there needed to be a change of conversation. He was used to their pointing and whispering by now, including their insults, but it still wore down at him with time. And like mentioned, because he gets so many nightmares, he can't sleep it all off. In fact, he was afraid of sleeping. He'd rather not see Mr.Weasley gasping on the floor again, pools of red spreading out from under him. Harry shivered from the thought, and ran a tan hand through his hair, his bangs falling back down over his forehead and more importantly, over his scar. A pale, puckered lightning bolt, etched into his otherwise smooth skin. He's glad his hair covers it, he doesn't want people consistently looking at his scar and either thinking him of an attention whore or pitying him for how his life played out. 

A rather annoyed sigh escaped him and he sat up straight, taking a deep breath before slowly letting it out. He wasn't going to get mad at their ignorance, if they want to be unprepared, so be it. It's not like Harry can say  _I told you so_ when they are buried six feet under. If Professor Dumbledore believes him then that's enough for him, hopefully Professor Dumbledore can handle such a thing, even with all this degrading commentary from the Wizarding Community. 

Harry let out a yawn, his eyes becoming heavier now that he was just idly staring into the dancing flames. He figured now would be a good time to head back and upon looking at the large grandfather clock in the room, he figured that yes, now would be as good as ever. 

He stood up, stretching with his arms above his head and another yawn escaping him, soon dropping them and glancing around the room. His wand was discarded onto the floor after Neville Longbottom successfully did the disarming charm on him. Harry was obviously impressed and, along with the others, laughed while Neville beamed in triumph. And near the door was Harry's invisibility cloak which he received as a gift from his late Father, the gift being kept by the headmaster until Harry's first year. Under the cloak was the mauraders map, the blank parchment sticking out slightly from under the velvety cloak. Harry brought the cloak in case he needed to hide under it if a teacher or any other authoritative figure came marching around the corner, using the map as a warning for him to put said cloak on. 

He grabbed his wand and walked over to his cloak, picking up the map from under it. He opened the parchment and pointed his wand at it, reciting "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," when suddenly, an entire map of the hogwarts grounds appeared on the paper, almost like ink was spilled onto it and followed certain strokes of a feathered pen to draw out the map. Harry looked around the map, seeing as no one was around the room he was in. Filch the caretaker was in his office along with Mrs. Norris, Peeves the poltergeist was causing a ruckus in the trophy room again, and Professor Umbridge was in her office, doing Merlin knows what. 

 Professor Umbridge was another reason why Harry needed some time to himself. He didn't need her constantly breathing down his neck with the intent to find one minor slip up before sending Harry out of this school faster than you can "Apparate".Harry absentmindly scratched the pale scar on his hand which, if one looked close enough, read "I will not tell lies." He scowled at remembering detentions with Umbridge, wanting so bad just to tell her off. He hated her more than he hated Snape, and that was saying something, considering how much crap he went through with Snape.

 Instead of just standing around and thinking of just how much he loathed Umbridge and Snape, he decided to get a move on. "Mischief managed." He said to the parchment as the contents disappeared like receeding ink. He'd rather not drop the map while it's secrets were revealed. He'd get in so much trouble and additionally, he'd lose a very useful tool for his misadventures. He tucked the map into the pockets of his robes before grabbing his invisibility cloak, hiding it under his robes as well, wedged it under his elbow to keep it firmly in place. He walked out of the Room of Requirement, heading down the hallway as the door to the room diminished from the wall. 

But it wasn't long till he was caught. Not by a teacher but by someone he completely glossed over on the map. Was he really this close to Harry? 

"What are you doing wandering around, Potter?" A voice, snarky and triumphant in tone, called to Harry as Harry stopped abruptly, slowly turning around to face another person he absolutely detests. Draco Malfoy, smirking at him with an eye of interest. "It's after hours, Potter. But then again, when has that ever stopped you in recent years? Perhaps I should tell this to Professor Umbridge."  Harry glared daggers at Malfoy but the blond only laughed. "Is there a problem? You're not going to faint on me or cry for your Mummy now, are you?" Malfoy teased, stepping closer till he was directly in front of Harry. 

Harry had to fight the urge of pulling out his wand. He could hear Hermoine in the back of his head, telling him that its not worth it. Harry, despite his wants to punch Malfoy, turned away from him and began walking away in silence. But Malfoy didn't stop there and continued his jeers even while Harry refused to respond. "Running away, Potter? You're not as brave as everyone initially thought. Your Mummy would be disappointed," Malfoy tsked mockingly. "Killed for naught." 

Now that ticked Harry off but somehow, he still has yet to connect his knuckles into Malfoy's nose. He just retorted with a surprisingly calm, if just a little, annoyed voice. "Don't you realize you're the only coward here?" Harry said, turning to face Malfoy who was taken aback from the response. Before Malfoy could interject, Harry continued. "You whimper when someone gets closer to you with a raised fist, you only insult others when your croonies are there and you depend on Snape to keep you out of trouble... And speaking of your croonies.." Harry straightened, looking past Malfoy for a brief moment before placing his eyes back onto the pale face, grey eyes staring back at him in confusion. "..Where are they? Don't tell me they got sick of your unrelenting need for a babysitter. Not that I'd blame them, i'd be sick of someone crying out for attention like some infant." Harry said, a bit surprised by how harsh he sounded but overall prideful of his come back. 

Malfoy stood there, stiff and flustered, his usually pale face was a bit pink and he sputtered for a moment. "I-" He started, his hands tightened into fists by his side. "That's 10 points from Gryffindor." Malfoy exclaimed but Harry, who looked bored in expression, rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "Yes of course, the point system. Too coward enough to think of a response to return. " 

"Watch your mouth or- !" Malfoy tried but Harry cut it. 

"Or what? You'll take away more points from my house? After you continually use the punishment against me, its power starts losing effect. But then again, it's not like you can do much anyway." 

Malfoy could only stand dumbfounded, unable to form a proper response. Harry, taking the silence as a cue to leave, turned around again and began heading back to the Gryffindor tower. That was until a body collided against his back and he was flung forward, crashing to the ground. The map and cloak fell from his robes but, his wand, which he grabbed from the cloak as he fell, was held tight in his hand. Malfoy was on top of him pinning him down to the best of his ability. "I'll show you what I can and can't do!" He hissed into Harry's ear. Harry was pinned down, his face flat against the floor and his glasses cracked slightly. He growled and began bucking upwards, trying to toss the blond off of him. It didn't take long until Malfoy was tossed aside, grunting a bit, but Harry was quick to stand, pointing his wand at Malfoy as the other scrambled to get up and point his wand at Harry. 

They both were panting already, robes disheveled, and hair (although Harry's has always resembled it) poking out in different directions. They just stood there, staring at each other, waiting for one of them to move. Harry just needed to get rid of Malfoy's wand, keep him disarmed for a moment so Harry can escape. There'd be no proof that Harry was out and about in the corridors, even though Professor Umbridge and Professor Snape would believe Malfoy. But that isn't enough to go by, therefore, Harry has an excellent plan. He continued to eye the other, looking at him closely before Harry suddenly yelled out his spell.

"Expelliarmus!" A red light was emitted from his wand but even as it did so, his wand flew out of his hand. He eyed Malfoy, who's wand also flew out of his hand, both wands landing with heavy clanks somewhere away from the two. Apparently, they both yelled the same spell, causing both of them to be disarmed. Harry stood there, glaring back at Malfoy once more while Malfoy retaliated the look. 

Seconds even minutes went on before there was another move and it was Harry who engaged it. Harry ran forward, his fist in the air while Malfoy also ran forward. He collided his fist into Malfoy's face, hitting him square across the cheek, knocking him off balance. Harry didn't stop and instead tackled Malfoy down, mounting him as best as he could. He sat on the blond's abdomen, hands interlocking with the other's as he attempts to make Malfoy give in. Malfoy, instead, arched against Harry and threw his weight to one side, knocking Harry over onto his back. Harry was now on the floor but his legs were still wrapped around Malfoy's waist, pressed flush against him. "Little Potty is under me, how the world would love to see how weak you truly are. How you were a _mistake._ " Despite the taunts, Malfoy didn't seem to arrogant. His voice was laced with anger and hatred. Harry growled up at him and arched as well, rubbing against the other on the process. He could've sworn Malfoy rutted against him but in his anger filled haze, he didn't think anything of it. 

"I'm positive you were a mistake. Your father looks as though he wanted nothing of you. He's a Death Eater after all, why would he want a cowardly son like you. Your mother doesn't seem too keen on keeping you either, what with that disgusted look she always has." Harry spat into Malfoy's face who lifted Harry and slammed him back down into the tiled floor, Harry's vision swimming for a bit before focusing. "Don't speak of my mother that way!" Malfoy raged. Harry grunted and looked around the floor. He needs his wand, he could just paralyze Malfoy and get away. He just didn't want someone to find the paralyzed body, that will definitely risk him but at this point, what choice does Harry have. 

Just a bit away was his wand and he tried reaching out for it, just as Malfoy cracked a punch down to his face. His head whipped sideways from the blow, his vision blurring as his cheek swelled. The blond didn't stop, continually raining down punches as Harry tried getting his wand. If only he could say spells without a wand. If only he were that talented. 

Malfoy, upon seeing what Harry was reaching for, soon reached over himself to grab the wand to which, Harry seized the opportunity and shoved him to the side. He hit the wall past the wand. Malfoy quickly stumbled to his feet just as Harry did and, the wand completely out of his mind now, shoved Malfoy against the wall, hands pinning him against it. Malfoy had a few inches on Harry but that didnt stop the ravenet from glaring up at the other. Grey eyes were full of loathing and a bit of tears. Green eyes reflected them but were also a bit covered by bruises forming. Harry didn't want to be the only one with bruises on his face so he lifted a fist again and brought it towards Malfoy's face. And then another. And then another.. In seconds, a bright purple bloomed all across the other's once pale skin, blood dripping from his nose and Harry stared in pride, his fist floating in the air and ready to deliver another blow. He was ready to bring it down until, suddenly, Malfoy flipped their positions and Harry was stuck against the wall. 

Harry spent no time waiting to start thrashing, kicking at Malfoy. He wanted to push the other off and jump back on him but Malfoy just stepped in closer just as Harry lifted his leg again. And it didn't help that he was shorter than him. Now Harry, leg still suspended and weight completely on his still grounded leg, could only use his hands to shove the blond off but with little balance, he could barely make the other flinch. All hope was lost when Malfoy grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and pinned it to the wall, leaving a free arm that braced against the wall to keep him from tipping over. Malfoy, however, could easily deliver punches into Harry's guts and he did so, hooking the punch in directly to Harry's side. Harry let out gasps of pain until he eventually just gritted his teeth and took the pain to the best of his ability. It wasn't until Harry, somehow lifting his free hand from the wall, slapped his hand onto Malfoy's neck that the other stopped punching. 

And instead, crashed his lips against Harry's. 

Harry's mind wasn't really functioning right now. He didn't push Malfoy away, he didn't pull back in disgust and yell at the other. Instead, he kissed back, just as roughly as Malfoy had done. This wasn't Harry's first kiss, Cho being his first, but this kiss was fiery and passionate, full of immense emotion that Harry could never really explain. All he knew was that he wanted dominance in it, he  _had_ to win against Malfoy but Malfoy was already in the lead with this one, roughly biting Harry's lips and pulling against them, no doubt leaving another bruise. Harry tried keeping up, biting at Malfoy's upper lip and deepening the kiss, blunt nails digging into the other's pale neck to leave red marks along the skin. Malfoy responded with a very intrusive shove of his tongue into Harry's mouth, wrestling with Harry's tongue as he struggled to keep up. He's losing in this race, he knows it. Despite not wanting to let up with this (amazing) kiss, he needed to have equal footing. 

Harry's hand traveled upwards into the pale blond locks, pulling them till Malfoy was grunting, head thrown back in surprise and pain. Additionally, Malfoy dropped Harry's other arm while stumbling backwards, freeing Harry's leg. Now that Harry had balance again, he wasted no time in flipping Malfoy once more, pressing him against the wall with both of his hand pinned against the flat surface, his knee tucked in between Malfoy's legs. He didn't bother slamming his lips back against Malfoy's and instead, dove under the other's head and began biting ruthlessly at the pale skin. The blond gasped, tilting his head back in response, even though he was desperately trying to get out from under Harry's grip. Harry continued to bite and nip at every part of the blond he could get. Slowly but surely, Malfoy's thrashing came to a stop and mewls and whimpers slipped from him. Harry was successful and he had his own victory in his head while he heard every embarrassing sound slip from Malfoy's lips.

"Hello?"

Both Harry and Malfoy froze. They completely forgot about how loud they were. They both looked at each other, eyes wide with the same dread they both feared. The voice came from around the corner but that didn't mean that it stopped moving. Harry could see the light from a lit wand, clicking of heels against the hard floor. "Hello?" The voice called again and Harry heard that it was Professor Mcgonagall, meaning they'll both get in trouble and not just Harry. Malfoy knew this and looked around desperately. Harry, in his quick thinking, grabbed his wand and pointed at the cloak on the floor. "Accio Invisibility cloak." He whispered as the cloak flew towards him. He got close to Malfoy and tossed the cloak over the both of them, hiding them from the view of others. He then poked out his arm from a small slit in the cloak and pointed his wand to the discarded map. "Accio Maurders Map." The parchment flew to his hand and he snatched it from the air, shoving it into his robes. "Lets go." He told the other but before they started moving, Malfoy tugged at his arm. "My wand." He whispered with urgency. 

Harry looked at the wand that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. As much as he'd love to leave it, it would be bad if Malfoy's wand was caught out in the hallway and if Harry doesn't help get it, no doubt Malfoy will find an idea on how to blame Harry for the displaced wand. Once more, Harry stuck his wand out and, quickly muttered the summoning charm again before Malfoy's wand flew towards him. He caught it and shoved his hand back inside the cloak just as Professor Mcgonagall rounded the corner. "Hello?" She said again, eyeing the corridor. Harry didn't dare move, just in case something were to happen. They could trip over their feet and fall on top of each other. The last thing he wants is for them to get caught, faces bruised with purple spots, their lips swollen and, in Harry's case, bleeding. Harry's face was hot and scarlet (adding to the blacks and blues on his face) from..whatever just happened but somehow, he felt relieved. It was almost like whatever that was had soothed over something he didn't quite know he needed to fix. 

After a bit, Professor Mcgonagall, continued down the path with her lit wand and Harry sighed. He then gave Malfoy his wand since he didn't want to move an inch until Professor Mcgonagall was treading down the halls."How thick is she?" Malfoy muttered in disbelief and Harry shot him a glare. "Quiet down, you're only safe because of my cloak. It would be best not to insult the Head of _my_  house while you're under here. Unless if you want me to keep insulting you." He hissed. Despite Malfoy wanting to retort, he stayed silent even as the two headed down the dungeons to the Slytherin common room entrance. 

Harry figured he might take Malfoy here, just in case he might get caught by another Professor. They even passed by Snape and surprisingly, Malfoy didn't jump out of the cloak and tell Snape about their fight. Maybe because he didn't want Harry to get in trouble, maybe because Malfoy looked like it wasn't _just_  a fight he was in. Harry had no idea what the other planned on telling his friends but honestly, how could he make it look like he was the victor in the brawl? There's no possible way, not with the bruises on his face. 

The two arrived to the common room entrance and Malfoy exited from the back of the cloak. He, straightening, stepped to the grand door. It looked as though he was going to say the password but he instead, turned to the invisible Harry. "I know you're still there, Potter.  You think id be as dimwitted as to let you hear the password?" Malfoy, despite confident that Harry was still present, looked around the "vacant" hall. Harry decided to humor Malfoy and pushed the cloak down a bit, his head now revealed and looking as if it were floating. "As I thought." Malfoy grinned triumphantly and Harry rolled his eyes with a brief smile.

The two stood in silence, just staring at each other. Harry began to rock on his heels and Malfoy's eyes darted away just before slowly looking back at Harry. Malfoy then cleared his throat and Harry, who was mostly eyeing and admiring the other's clothed chest, looked back up at Malfoy's face. "I'll see you around, Potter." He finally said and Harry blinked. "Right...." He started before straigthening. "Uh Draco..?" He called to the blond just as he turned again. "What?" He attempted to snap but it sounded more tired than anything. 

"Thank you." 

The words rendered Malfoy speechless but satisfied in a shocked sort of way. Rest to say, ten points were not really taken from Gryffindor the next day when Harry checked...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to fit this in but Draco.calls Professor Mcgonagall "thick" because he believes the Cloak doesn't make someone completely invisible. Or that the charm on it is wearing off.


End file.
